SHOT!
by Vibrant Filly
Summary: Someone's shot, obvoiusly. Descriptions slightly disterbing. A touch of romance at the end.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Detective Conan cast, they all belong to the respective owners

Disclaimer: I don't own the Detective Conan cast, they all belong to the respective owners.

Author's Notes: Not much to say about this, except I know (basically) how 'Detective Conan' ends, or where it's at. This is an alternate ending for those of you who know it too. (I'm not gonna say how it really ends, cause that will spoil it for people who don't know how it ends J )

~ 

Ran unlocked the door to the apartment. She was greeted by silence. Ran put the groceries on the counter, and found the note.

'Ran,

I was called out to a case. Conan's with me (why didn't you take him shopping with you?) I don't know when we'll be home, depends on how long it takes for me to close the case.

Your Father.'

Ran shrugged and began to put the groceries away.

Just as she finished, someone broke down the door, literally. Ran jumped. Every nerve in her body was ready for action. A man walked into the kitchen. "What do you want?" The man just smirked. There were no signs of drunkenness on his ragged, uneven features. Ran noticed he held a switchblade in one hand, and a pistol in the other. Her expression changed from stern to scared as the man raised the pistol, aiming at her chest. He slowly pulled the trigger. 

The explosion echoed through the nearly empty house as the gun was fired. The gun jumped in the man's hand and the bullet raced towards ran. It entered her body, just below the sternum. 

Ran's eyes flew open, her mouth open in a silent scream. She clasped her hands over the wound in a vain attempt to stop the flow of blood. Blood trickled between her fingers. She stumbled backwards and clutched onto the counter edge for support. Her knees gave way, and she fell to the floor, blacking out from the pain.

--

Conan was at a store, looking for further clues to the strange death. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling something was wrong. Not with the case, but something else… Conan had a strange feeling that 'something else' had to do with Ran. He ran out of the store and down the street as fast as he could.

"Conan-kun!" Ayumi stared after Conan's retreating figure. Never before had she seen Conan run from a crime scene before the case was solved.

Conan's feet pounded on the pavement. His breath came in shorter and shorter gasps. He had to get to Ran! He pushed himself to run harder. He saw the sign to Detective Mori's office. It was only two blocks away. Conan felt himself losing power, but her made it to the building and up the stairs to the apartment. He stopped when he came to the door. 

The door was hanging on one hinge. The wood around the handle and the lock was splintered. Conan entered cautiously, wary of any traps or surprises. "Ran-neechan!" Ran didn't respond. Conan became worried. "Ran!" He walked into the kitchen. His breath caught in his throat. 

Ran was on the floor, her white shirt drenched with blood. Her left hand was limp and was resting where the blood originated. Her right hand was covered in blood, and a smeared, bloody handprint was left on the counter edge. Ran wasn't moving. 

Conan rummaged around in Ran's purse, and pulled out a compact mirror. With shaking hands, her held it beneath her nose. The glass fogged a little, she was still breathing. Conan stood on trembling knees and dialed 911.

~

Detective Mori and Conan sat in the waiting room, awaiting word on Ran's condition. Finally, Dr. Taiko approached them.

"Detective Mori and Conan Edogawa?" They nodded. "Ran's doing fine. The operation and blood transfusion were successful, but she's still weak and hasn't woken up yet. You are allowed to see her, please, follow me." The doctor lead them down the long hallway to Ran's room.

Ran was pale, her mouth partly open. Her breathing was hoarse and labored. IV tubes trailed from her wrist to the fluid bags supported on the stands.

"Luckily, the bullet didn't puncture any organs, and stopped before it reached her spine. She's one lucky girl."

"Doctor, may I speak with you for a minute?" The doctor nodded, and Detective Mori lead him back out into the hallway.

Conan walked over the Ran's bedside. He climbed up onto a chair and looked at Ran's face. He touched her hand gently.

"Shinichi…" she whispered, barely audible. Conan sat back, startled that she had said his name.

"Conan-kun, is Ran going to be alright?" Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko entered the room. Each of their faces was etched with worry. Ran had been so kind to them in the past. 

"The doctor says so, but there's something I can do. Stay here and call me by pin if she wakes up. I'm going to Dr. Agasa's." Conan hopped off the chair and hurried out of the hospital. He ran down the street, wishing he had his skateboard, but that was at Dr. Agasa's, getting repaired and updated. Finally, he arrived at Dr. Agasa's. 

"Dr. Agasa! Dr. Agasa!" Conan ran through the house, searching for the inventor. He found Dr. Agasa talking with Ai in the lab. "Dr. Agasa, Ai, you have to help me. Ran's in the hospital, and the only way to wake her up is if Shinichi's there!" 

Dr. Agasa looked at Ai. She held out a box. "Take it. Inside's the pill that will make you grow up."

Conan took the pillbox. "Thanks, Ai. You're a lifesaver, literally." Conan kissed her cheek as thanks, then quickly swallowed the pill. He ran next door to change. He still had some time before he grew.  
~  
Shinichi hurried into the hospital. He saw Detective Mori standing in the hallway, outside Ran's room. This time he was pale with worry.

"Shinichi! Thank the kami you're here! Ran's unconscious, and she's whispered your name a few times. Get in there and wake her up!" 

Shinichi stepped into the room. He noticed the three Child Detectives. "Ayumi-chan, right?"

The little girl was slightly surprised. "Um, yes. Hey, you're that high school detective!"

"Yes, I am. Here," he held out Conan's pin, "Conan-kun told me to give this to you."

Ayumi took the pin and stared at it. "Where is Conan?"

"His…uh…his parents came and picked him up. He told me Ran was here, and to give that pin to you. Um, could you guys step out for a minute? I want to be alone with Ran for a moment. I have some things to say to her." The Child Detectives nodded and left. Shinichi sat in the same chair he had sat in a half-hour ago. He took hold of one of Ran's hands in both of his. "Ran…I…I don't know what to say. I just wish…I just wish I could have been here sooner." Ran didn't say anything. Shinichi lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Ran…I love you," he whispered. Ran still didn't respond. Shinichi stared at her face, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Ran. Please, come back to me. I want to say all this to you when you're really listening." A single tear rolled his cheek and landed on Ran's limp hand. "I'll be right back, Ran. I promise." Shinichi stood, releasing her hand. He turned for the door. 

Ran's eyes fluttered open. She saw Shinichi's back as he walked toward the door. "Shinichi?" she whispered. He turned around. A small smile spread across his face. "You came back." She smiled. He returned to her bedside. 

"Oh, Ran. I never wanted to leave you. Hold on, I need to tell a nurse that you're awake." Shinichi hurried to the door. "She's awake! Get the doctor!" Everyone else hurried into the room, smiles on their faces.  
~  
Later, Ran and Shinichi were alone once more. 

"Shinichi…did you really mean it when you said you loved me, or were you just trying to wake me up?"

"I meant it when I said that. I really love you, Ran, with all my heart."

Ran smiled. "Good, because I love you too."

Shinichi leaned over and kissed Ran full on the mouth.  
~~

Author's Notes: I'M A HOPELESS SAP!!! I had to have a happy ending, I couldn't help it. In fact, all but two of my stories are romance. **Sigh** That's what I write best, I guess. This is my first solo Detective Conan fic, so tell me what you think! Either review here, or e-mail me at [horsecrazy217@hotmail.com][1] . (I'll read it via e-mail anyway) 

   [1]: mailto:horsecrazy217@hotmail.com



End file.
